Question: $ (-9)\cdot(-9) = \; ?$
$(-9)\cdot(-9)$ is $-9$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-9$ The exponent is $2$ $(-9)\cdot(-9)$ is $-9$ to the power of $2$ $(-9)\cdot(-9) = -9^{2}$